


Tattle Tale

by Theta8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>insp. by this text post http://weheartit.com/entry/154914219</p></blockquote>





	Tattle Tale

     “James, are you up here?” Lily called as she marched up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. “I need my history of magic notes back!”  Disappointingly, she found the room empty. Among the clutter, a few sheets of parchment lay on James’ bed, she sorted through in case one of them was her page of notes. A top the pile lay a strangely folded piece of parchment. Had James taken up origami? She sat and began to unfold the leaves of blank parchment, wondering aloud, “What are you supposed to be?” As she said it, ink bled up through the surface, unfurling into letters.

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong give their regards and advise the lady not to meddle in things that don’t belong to her!_

     “How ridiculous, is this James’ idea of a joke?” Lily replied as if the parchment were listening.

_Messer Padfoot would like to register his complaint that Lily Evans is a nosy know-it-all_

     “Am not!”

_Messer Moony would like to add that Miss Evans has a red-heads firery temper._

     Before she could respond with a sneer it continued,

_Messer Wormtail would like to add his comments and state that aforementioned red-hair stands out like a newt in a punchbowl_

     Lily sneered, though mildly amused at the creativity put into the prank. “And does Messer Prongs have anything to say for himself?” she interrogated.

_Messer Prongs thinks Lily Evans is…_

     A row of ellipses flickered on the page like someone drumming their fingers. She got the distinct impression the author was blushing.

_Is… a ridiculous- ly brilliantgirlwhoshouldgooutwithmebye_

     Her green eyes widened as she read the hurried script, surprised enough not to notice someone thumping up the stairs. 

     “I swear I’m going to murder Peter if he’s left that map open again,” James muttered as he burst into the room. “Evans!” he said a bit too loudly. “What are you doing up her?” he made his voice a bit too cheery to be innocent.

      “I was looking for the history notes you borrowed when I got insulted by a piece of paper- is this yours?” she accused, shoving the parchment under his nose. James backed up against the wall.

       “No,” he answered quickly, “Maybe….” He admitted when he saw the writing still present on the map. “It’s a lark, all Black’s idea.”

       “Oh really? Is that the reason for the nicknames then? Part of you little inside jokes?” she crossed her arms, still holding the map at her elbow. “Mr. Prongs?” She could tell the use of his nickname got on his nerves. What else could this folded parchment contain?    

       “It’s just a little prank, all in good fun, Lily.” He held his hand out for it eagerly. She handed it over as if she thought nothing more of it and walked past casually.

       “Seems a complicated way to ask a girl out though.” Lily winked as she left the dorm and bounced down the stairs with a smirk on her face. James did a speechless double take, looking from her to the map which had just betrayed him.

       “If you do something like that again, you’ll be wrapping fishes you little traitor.” He hissed as he shoved it into his robes and stomped off- blushing  to the tips of his ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by this text post http://weheartit.com/entry/154914219


End file.
